With the vast expansion of the Internet in recent years, users have demanded ever-increasing search capabilities to satisfy research needs. For example, a user may need to find multiple research resources to answer questions regarding a particular topic. The World Wide Web underwent rapid development in the 1990s. The development process provided insight into various shortcomings of the original model upon which the Web was based. For example, one shortcoming involved a role of text data, which was designed for human consumption. While humans may have a need to be able to read and understand the text data, such a representation may limit extents to which users may search for information.
More recently, a Web model, 2.0, has been developed to use content classification. In accordance with the model, Web-based text may be enriched with semantic information, in the form of meta-data, which may include a list or set of concepts associated with a web page. For example, if a web page includes information related to a person, the set of concepts associated with the page may include concepts related to the person's educational institution, favorite foods or allergies, workplace, and recreational preferences. For example, the concepts may include “MIT” as a concept for “school” and “Stanford” as a recreational preference, for example, for participating in sporting activities. The semantic information may thus provide a means for easily obtaining all kinds of seemingly unrelated information.
Conventional search engine capabilities include text-based searching, which may suffice for human searching. Conventional search engines may thus provide results based on matching bits of text. Therefore, if a user wants to find out if he/she can go swimming after work on a certain day, for example, after 8 p.m., at a location close to his/her home, the user may need to search for all swimming pools, look up the location for each pool as a conventional text-based search on swimming pools, look up hours of operation for each pool, and make a decision regarding the best choice.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide techniques which may improve determinations of similar concept sets.